Water Wonderland (Sousuke x MaleReader)
by RandomBoyEric
Summary: Being a brand new student at an all boys school is hard enough, add in being gay and you have a recipe for pure chaos. But there is one guy, who makes it all worth it...
1. Chapter 1

Eric: Hey! This is the first story I've ever posted online, so I hope you enjoy it!

Momo: Really!? I can't wait to read it! *whispers* I've always wondered what happened in that dirty mind of yours...

Eric: I HEARD THAT!

Rin: Enough you two! On with the Show!

* * *

"(Y/N)!"

You turn around and see Rin running up to you, "Hey!" you reply. He runs up to you and bro hug. You two were friends when you were young, but you moved away for a few years to Tokyo. While you were there you two kept in touch, telling each other about almost everything going on in your life including the fact that you were gay.

"You look awesome!" he exclaims

"Oh stop it… I'm way out of shape"

He sighs "(Y/N), modest as always. You excited for your first day at Samezuka Academy?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure" You answer, "Especially with all the crazy stories you always tell me."

"You'll be fine! Now let's get going! We're in the same class!" he grabs your arm and sprints down the hall dragging you behind here as if you were a ragdoll.

"Help!" You shout as you fly down the hall.

Time Skip: A Few Hours

After school, you and Rin walk out of the classroom and you make your way to the front entrance of the school. You see a tall boy with short black hair.

"Sup Rin!" they tall boy fist bumps with Rin and continues, "So this must be (Y/N)?"

"Yeah. (Y/N), this is Sousuke."

"Pleasure to meet you. Rin has told me a lot about you."

 _Oh God! How much does he know? Whatever, it doesn't matter. He is kinda hot though…_

"(Y/N)?" Rin askes as you snap back into reality.

"Sorry, spaced out for a bit there"

 _God, I'm so embarrassing…_

"I was just about to tell Sousuke that you would be joining the swim team. You are joining, right?"

"Yeah, of course," You reply with a smile.

Sousuke smiles as well, "That's awesome! You want me to walk you to practice tonight?"

 _Did he actually just ask that!? Wait… don't get ahead of yourself (Y/N)..._

"Sure!" you answer trying to keep your face from turning into a tomato, "I'm in dorm 289"

"Perfect I'll drop by in an hour," he says as his gleaming eyes gaze into yours, "See you then?"

"Yeah! See ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

Momo: ERIC! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT AROUND TO CONTINUING THE STORY!

Eric: SORRY! I was busy with school and other things.

Rin: Like what? As far as I know you've had plenty of…

Eric: *Covers Rin's mouth* I HAVE BEEN BUSY! As a matter of fact I just became a certified lifeguard!

Momo: *Claps so quickly his hands are on the verge of bursting* YAY!

Eric: Anyhow, on with the story.

 _Knock Knock_

You open up the door and see Sousuke standing just outside, holding his bag with his left arm over the shoulder.

"You ready or what, (Y/N)?" he asks with a stern, almost angry voice. You are somewhat shocked by his aggressive demeanor, and he seems to have noticed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he responds with a grin.

"It's okay," you affirm, blushing, "I'll just grab my stuff" you shuffle into your dorm and spring back in front of the tall boy in a few seconds, holding both straps of your backpack in front of you with a smile on your face.

"Someone looks excited."

"Yup!"

"Hopefully you can keep up the enthusiasm in the pool." he remarks as he ruffles your hair playfully. "Now let's get going"

 _Did he just… Ruffle my… hair? Focus, he is just a boy…_

He guides you out of the dormitories and you make your way over to the pool.

"So, how long have you been swimming for, (Y/N)?" he inquires.

"I've been swimming since I first entered grade school. My mom held learning how to swim as a high priority for me and my siblings, but I didn't start swimming competitively until my sixth grade"

"So that's what, six years swimming competitively?"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"Interesting…" He murmurs. Clearing his throat he announces, "We're here!"

Looking up you realize that you are standing in front of a large building labeled _Samezuka Gymnasium and Natatorium_ in large red letters across the entrance. Looking inside you see a brightly lit foyer With high ceilings all made of glass, letting in plenty of natural light. As you enter you see two staircases, one to the right and the other to the left. The left side is labeled with signs for the locker rooms as well as the pool, the staircase must lead up to the bleachers. To the right you see through crystal clear glass paneling the weight room and gymnasium as well as some students working out.

 _This place is massive, and surprisingly pretty…_

Sousuke takes notice of your awe, "Impressive aye? Sometimes the team will have dryland practice and we'll do running, weightlifting, and other sorts of exercises,"

"Sounds fun!"

"Sure is," he gazes off into the distance, "It makes for some great team building" he shakes his head back into reality and looks at you, "We should get going. The guys are always eager to meet the new team mates"

He guides you into the locker room where you see the other boys changing into their swimwear and rinsing off into the showers. They are all talking with each other about how pumped they are for the new season of swimming and sharing a few laughs of old memories.

"I'll take you to my locker, there should be a free one next to mine… if you want it"

"I'll take it!"

 _Calm down (Y/N), you don't want to come off as desperate!_

"I see you still have that enthusiasm from earlier" he opens up a locker and points to the one right next to it, "That one is yours,"

You open up the locker and put your bag in, and begin to change. You take off your pants, revealing your jammers that you had put on before you left the dorm, and as you get back up you notice Sousuke has already removed his shirt.

 _Damn… I could see that he was buff with his clothes on, but… damn…_

You realize that you are staring and snap back into reality and remove your shirt as well.

"I thought you said that you weren't in shape?" he remarks

"Huh?"

"Earlier today you told Rin that you weren't in shape, but looking at you now you might as well be a model."

You blush more than you ever had in your life, if there was a world record for blushing the most, you probably just broke it tenfold.

Sousuke grins at your embarrassment and he pats your back as he walks over to the showers, goggles in hand. "You're gonna be late if you just stand there you know!" he exclaims as he turns to the entrance to the pool deck.

"Coming!" You shout as you dart into the showers. You quickly rinse off and exit the locker room, and enter the pool deck where the rest of the team awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin: Back so quickly? First you don't post a chapter for months and now your writing chapter three almost immediately after chapter two?

Eric: Yeah, I just have the sudden need to continue.

Momo: What you have the sudden need to reveal your scandalous dreams to the world!?

Eric: THAT'S ENOUGH MOMO!

Momo: *Maniacally rubs hands* he he he *slowly creeps away backwards maintaining eye contact*

* * *

Everyone is staring at you, everyone is silent, and everyone is motionless, including you.

"What's going on you guys? Please tell me this is some kind of prank…"

Rin looks around and realizes what's happening and grabs everyone's attention "Okay men, let's not stress (Y/N) out, I'm sure he is nervous to be here as it is." Everyone's attention shifts from you to Rin, who continues, "As the captain of this team I want to see everything you've got and then some more. I know that not every practice is going to be amazing, and I know that there will be days when we feel stressed with school. However, when you enter this pool you can do two things with your anger and frustration, you can mope around and complain, or you can turn it into motivation and give the sets all you've got! And I think we all know which of the two I want to see among you guys! I want this season to be one of the greatest if not _the_ best season in my high school swimming career!

"Now, as it is the first official practice of the season we are going to go through and test everyone to see where they stand currently as a swimmer, we will go through all the standard events that we do at meets to see how good we all are. However, although a bit of competitiveness is healthy, remember that we are a team, we are here to cheer each other on an push ourselves as athletes. I'll give you guys twenty minutes to warm up. I'll call you guys up to the blocks to begin the evaluations."

Everyone nods in agreement and walks over to their lanes, Rin invites you to join him as well as Sousuke in his lane for warm up. The water feels like ice on your skin as you enter the pool but you quickly get used to it as you warm up.

Almost magically as you finish what you planned for your warm up you hear Rin blow his whistle and call everyone out of the water.

"As you all probably know the meets usually start off with the 400 IM relay, but as this is an evaluation of our individual capabilities we will only be doing relays at the end of practice if there is time."

Everyone nods in understanding.

"We will start with the 100 Freestyle and go from there"

Everyone seems to do their own thing as time goes by. Some of the swimmers are silent and watch attentively as their teammates swim, others socialize with their friends and cheer each other on and brag about their times.

"Up next is the 100 butterfly!" Rin announces

Sousuke steps up to the block and stretches his shoulder muscles, flexing them in the process.

"Ready!" the swimmers lean back on the blocks. Rin blows his whistle and the swimmers dart off the blocks like bullets. You watch as sousuke leaps out of the water over and over again and how the light seems to reflect perfectly off of him with each stroke.

"You know Sousuke isn't usually like this, right?" Rin states almost out of the blue, "I haven't seen him smile in ages and whenever he is around you it seems like he can't stop."

"Really? I thought he was like that all the time…"

"He is like that all the time when he is with you! Not to mention that he wasn't cold towards you at all when he first met you. For god's sake he walked you to practice and he barely even knew you!"

Your cheek begin to turn a light shade of pink as Sousuke finishes the race, coming in first by a longshot. He pats you on the back and wishes you good luck just after you help him out of the water (but let's face it, he didn't _really_ need help getting out). You quickly congratulate him before hopping onto the blocks for your turn at the event. You feel that you have a good start, but as you head towards the turn you see some of the other guys ahead of you. You try to speed up a bit in hopes of catching up, but after the flip turn it clear that it hasn't done anything. As you approach the finish line you put in all of your energy into swimming as fast as possible. You hit the wall with your hands and see that you got in fourth place of eight, right in the middle.

Later on you realize that you got the same placing in all of your 100's, fourth place, a perfect average, all across the board. The last event left is the 200 IM, your main event.

You stand behind the block and stretch every body part imaginable, this is the only event you care about. This is your time to show everyone what you can do.

"Ready!... Go!"

You dive in, embracing the cold water. As you break the surface of the water an odd rush of energy seems to pour out from within you. You notice Sousuke pulling ahead of you as you leap out of the water, but it doesn't have any effect on you, you have a feeling that you will pass him later. Correction, you _know_ you will pass him later.

You hit the wall and turn flawlessly, and you don't lose any of your momentum as you smoothly transition into backstroke. Although backstroke may be your weakest stroke, you give it all you got, even though you already running out of breath.

You flip again, not flawlessly this time though, you know that you still need to work on your back to breast turns. But as you break the surface of the water you feel the water move around you, almost as if it were moving for you. As you approach the wall you quickly glance to each side of you, and you can't see anyone. You feel beyond confident until you realize that you may not see anyone because they are all far ahead of you. Regardless of which of the two statements is true, you push harder.

You flip smoothly off of the wall, gaining a burst of speed. It's the final lap. You move your arms so quickly through the water you feel like they will fly out of their sockets and out of the pool. Your leg are moving so fast that you can't even feel your feet. With each breath you gasp for air. The flags fly past you, and you speed into the wall.

Immediately lifting your head out of the water you notice two things. One, everyone is cheering because, two, you got in first place. You hear Sousuke hit the wall, a second after you do, coming in second place. He has a puzzled look on his face, but it quickly changes to a look of pleasant surprise.

"I would have never though that you could swim an IM like that," he remarks, "Congrats on the win!" he reaches his hand out for a handshake, "Good race,"

Your stomach turns to stone, your intestine feel like they are full of butterflies, and you feel yourself blush, but your face is already so red from exhaustion that it's impossible to tell. "Thank you," you reply as you shake his hand, "Good Race"


	4. Chapter 4

Eric: So… I guess people are _actually_ reading this and _enjoying_ it *cough my IRL friends who found this*

Rin: Friends? You? Friends?

Eric: -_-

As you enter the locker room, your face is still redder than a tomato, but it simply appears to be due to exhaustion (but we all know the _real_ reason why your blush). You and Sousuke don't speak as you shower and change into dry clothes. Rin stops by to thank everyone for the great effort and compliments you on your IM. You thank him, but all you can do is stare at the ground, blushing.

"You've been quiet," Sousuke remarks as you leave the building, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired from those races," You lie

"I wasn't kidding when I said you did well, you know? I hope I didn't come off as angered by my loss."

"What!?" You exclaim jerking you head up, "You haven't done anything to upset me!"

Sousuke giggles under his breath, "There's the (Y/N) I know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just like the more energetic and excited part of you is all…" he says looking off into the sunset. The light falls perfectly on his face, complementing every feature in a seemingly effortless manner, but then again light doesn't have to put in effort to…

"The sunset is beautiful tonight" he states, interrupting your thoughts "It's not often that you can get a view like this".

He's right, the sun _is_ beautiful tonight. The tree's frame the bright orange horizon as the cloud shine bright orange, yellow, red, and even some purple. You both sit down on the grassy hill there. You have no idea how long you two sat there. Even though you saw the sun setting, it felt like time stopped. Before you know it, you and Sousuke are laying in the grass, staring at the stars.

 _This is… nice! I feel so at peace…_

All of a sudden you realize that you and Sousuke are literally laying shoulder to shoulder, and you hear a voice.

"Sousuke! (Y/N)! What the hell are you two doing!? It's almost passed curfew!" Rin shouts. The three of you run to your dorms, getting just before the stroke of eleven.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric: I know that the last chapter was short so I started work on this one immediately after it

Rin: If only you put that kind of effort into swimming…

Eric: I'm going to ignore that

You wake up early the next morning, like _really_ early. Usually, you set your alarm to 6:00, but this morning you, for no reason whatsoever, woke up at 4:00, unable to fall back asleep. You don't feel tired, so you make the most of your extra time. You brush your teeth and push on some athletic clothes to go out for a run. It's still very dark when you exit the dorm, you can't even find a sign of the sunrise coming anytime soon.

Its surprising how calm it is on the campus this early in the morning. Your mind begins to drift as you take a scenic route to the school, and you start to think about last night, about Sousuke. You wonder if he realized how close you two were before Rin called you both inside. It probably doesn't matter anyway. You've learned to always assume that boys are straight. As much as you hate heteronormativity, you know that in the end, most people _are_ straight. But hey, who's to stop you from dreaming.

Brick building pass by you as you jog to some chillstep (yes that is a thing, look it up). It feels as if you have been transported to a whole other world. Everything around you seems to disappear. It's just, you and…

 _THUD!_

You find yourself on the ground. You look up and see a hand offering to help you up and take it. When you get up, you're greeted by Sousuke, whose face is only inches away from yours.

"GAAAGH!" you squeal as you jump back.

"What's the matter? Did I scare you?" he asks with a slight grin.

"Huh? No, I just didn't expect to see you… and… so… close…"

"I didn't expect to see you out here either," he remarks, "Usually I'm the only one out this early in the morning"

"Well, _that_ doesn't surprise me. The only reason I'm out here is that I woke up early by accident and couldn't get back to sleep, so I just decided to go out for a morning run"

You feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. "Well, that makes two of us then," you reply with a smile. Sousuke is wearing a red tank top with black shorts, they fit loosely around him, but not loose enough to hide his physique.

Sousuke turns to the side hesitantly and begins to walk, putting his hands behind his head, but quickly turns to you. "Do you want to come with me?" he asks with a neutral face.

"Sure" you shakily answer, following behind him.

The two of you make your way around the dark campus as the sun slowly begins to peek over the horizon. Bird begin to chirp as the rest of the world awakens from the night. The sky is clear and the air is refreshingly cool, it's perfect. You and Sousuke don't say anything for a while, just taking in the surroundings, though you occasionally glance at him.

Eventually, Sousuke makes his way to the side of a hill and take a seat there. You walk over and sit about two feet away from him. Looking in the distance you notice the beautiful sunrise. "Do you come here often?" you ask him.

"When I wake up early like this? Yeah…"

"Sounds like that happens a lot"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but recently I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping. I'll just wake up in the middle of the night and get this odd feeling of emptiness, I don't feel awake but not tired either, just empty."

After hearing this, the two of you sit silently for a moment to take in the moment. Sousuke breaks the silence, "Sorry if it was a bit much… I never really intended on telling anyone about it, but I thought that since you had caught me…"

"No it's fine!" you insist, "I appreciate your openness"

"Thanks, but I think we need to head back and get ready for class"

Just like that, the moment was gone, and reality set in.


End file.
